criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmanuel Rask
|signature = Mailing victim's body parts to women who've helped him |mo = Drugging with rocuronium bromide Death by torture Post-mortem dismemberment |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Shane Coffey |appearance = "Rule 34" }} '''Emmanuel Rask '''is a spree killer and abductor who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Rule 34". Background Born on August 28, 1991, in Hillcrest Heights, Maryland, Emmanuel was a music prodigy as a child and became the valedictorian of his high school. This allowed him to earn a college degree to attend Hallridge University. In 2015, he began a relationship with a man named Duane Vann. It was during this year that he also began seeing Doctor Nicholas Kauffman, a psychiatrist who had difficulty diagnosing Emmanuel because he had shown signs of being both histrionic and narcissistic, two personality types that conflict with each other. At some point in his life, he began a friendship with Galina Kadlec, an owner of a dark web website allows anyone who goes on the site to post disturbing and horrific videos meant for sexual pleasure. He was later accepted into medical school, but the school's administration soon found out that he had been making videos in which he had been recording himself crushing small animals. When he believed another student had told the administration about his crush videos, he went after the student, putting him into a choke hold and repeatedly stabbed him with a ball-point pen. He was arrested by police and sentenced to six years in prison for aggravated assault but was released on good behavior in two. While Emmanuel was in prison, Duane broke up with him and began seeing another man named Rory Stevenson, whom he then married in July 2018. When Emmanuel discovered about Duane's marriage, this caused him to snap and go after him and Rory. He abducted them both, taking them to an abandoned armory that Galina used for her websites (which she told him about and provided him with), and killed them both. He then decided to send the severed limbs and torsos of Duane and Rory to women who were nice to him throughout his life in some way out of gratitude. Rule 34 TBA Profile Due to the organized and strenuous nature of the M.O., the unsub is a male aged somewhere between his mid-twenties and thirties. He has demonstrated surgical skills that suggest a significant amount of medical training as well as proficiency with computers indicative of a graduate education. Although it is not yet clear how he is selecting either his male or female victims, the violence and psychological sadism suggests that he does have some kind of affiliation with all of them. It is believed that the unsub is being driven by mixed motivations and because of his particular M.O. with the male victims, coupled with the linguistics he has used in his messages to law enforcement, it appears likely that one motivation may be deeply rooted in a need for retribution. Whether it is real or imagined, this unsub believes that the men he is targeting have harmed him, either physically and/or psychologically, making their pain and suffering and death justified to him. The unsub is craving validation through a sense of superiority and if through nothing else, superiority through fear itself. He will continue to try to reach out to any and all social media outlets that might provide him with a platform, which is especially true now since the BAU has seized control of the website to which he uploaded the video of his third victim's murder. Because his ultimate validation will come through fame, the crowning of celebrity offers our unsub a sense of dominance over others that quite possibly satisfy all of his motivations. So as his psyche feeds off the frenzy he is creating, like a spree killer, he will stop at nothing to burn as brightly as he can for as long as he can. Known Victims *Unspecified date in c. 2016: Unnamed student *2018 **October 15: ***Duane Vann ***Rory Stevenson **October 16: Dr. Nicolas Kauffman **October 17: Byron Maddock Appearances *Season Fourteen **"Rule 34" Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Narcissists Category:Spree Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Sadists